


Wherever You May Be

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley, as Aziraphale, held out his hand, and waited
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlet Omens [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Wherever You May Be

"Swap back then."

Crowley, as Aziraphale, held out his hand and waited. It hung there for an endless instant, caught out of time in the liminal moment between acceptance and rejection.

Then Aziraphale, as Crowley, reached out and took it, and they danced their selves past each other into their own corporations like a celestial do-si-do.

The physical hold lingered only long enough to complete the move, but in another sense they never let go at all, only walked wheel in wheel and heart in heart into a new future and a renewed Earth.

And Aziraphale, for the first time in a very long time, was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at https://ineffableghost.tumblr.com/


End file.
